BearNose Island
by AtomicGaf
Summary: Here's a story about some douchemuffin.


After some hard thinking, I finally decided to get the game "Minecraft". I look at the videos about it and it seems like a fun game. Plus, I also had the nagging from my friend Charles. After I bought the game I waited for it to install, which felt like forever.

When it finished I played the game. The problem was that I needed an account which is more tiresome. After I did that I finally get to play the game. I saw the menu screen and clicked new game. I named the server and went.

As excited as I felt back then was gone when it was done loading. Instead of the open, free roam, field I was promised, I was on an island with water surrounded. Too go into detail, it was a small island with a tree. The tree had uneven side of leafs and the ground was made of dirt and sand.

I looked around the place. The ocean was filled with a couple octopuses; there were hills under water, weird stuff. In the not so far distance, there was something standing out. It was a couple sand and stone sticking out. I went to investigate.

It looked like an even smaller island that could only fit one person. I thought that I could go out more but then the sun started to set. I went back to the island and waited there. When I looked back to the smaller island, I see something on it. It looked like it was another player, but the strange thing is that I'm in a single player game.

I notice some glowing eyes. I looked at it. It looked at me. I looked back. It looked back at me, back n forth. Then the sun came out and it was gone.

Day 2 of the island. I went and investigated the island. There were crops in some part and the only animal were black octopuses. I notice there were wood in the leafs. I decided that it would be a good idea to chop down the tree. But then I had second thoughts. "What if there isn't enough wood?" I said to myself but I did it anyways. When I got all the wood from the trees, I got rid of the leafs. I decide to make a house with the dirt instead and save the wood. While I built it I made a hole to see the little island. I discovered that wood makes more material, which made me relaxed more. I made glass out of sand and all the other good stuff.

Night hit again. I felt a lot safer. I look out the window and notice the glowing purple eyes. I thought it was an Enderman I heard about but it never teleported to where I am. The difference between last time is that the island was A LOT closer. We did the same stare down until the sun came up. When it did I notice something odd. The player disappears, leaving some black smoke. My guess it was the Enderman.

Day 3 of the island. I traveled across the water and found nothing. The only thing that kept me going is that player at night. I attacked the octopus instead. When I came back to the island I looked at the clouds, it was nice. When night hit again, I was excited to see HIM again. I wonder why I was so excited though. When I looked at the hole, I notice he was closer than before. The scarier part is that I found out he wasn't the Enderman. Why you may ask? Well, now that he is closer than before, he looked like he was the size of a regular player.

Day 4 of the island (last day). I waited. Night hit faster for the other but this was slower. Maybe because I was actually waiting. I don't know. I decided to my laptop and read some Homestuck. Then I decided to listen to some music. I went back to my computer and see how the progress was. I notice I left the video on my laptop to Eridans Theme but I didn't care. I was too excited so therefore, I couldn't give any less shit. It was night and I was in my manmade house. When I looked out no one was there. I went out my house to see. Then there he was, where the tree was. His back was turn. I went closer to him. The song was in a calm melody at first, which I found strange and funny at the same time, but then it went faster when I got closer. When I got to his back, he turned. I screamed when he turned. He teleported. He was behind me, and I was right. I got a good look at him before he killed me. He look defult, but with changes. His shirt was red, his pants were black, and his hair was black as well. But the most memorable was the eyes. Those Purple Eyes. When he killed me, he disappeared with black smoke again. Instead of a red screen it was black and with purple squares. The only button was "save and exit". There was no retry.

Epilogue. I quit the game after that. I told my friend the story and he didn't know anything about it. He said try to go back there again. As much as I didn't want too, it was probably the only way. Probably. The server was renamed "BEARNOSE ISLAND". I told my friend about this. Before he could respond I got a message on my email. The subject was " Hey Fuckass." It was sent by BearNose himself. It was only one message. "You'll never get rid of me." I responded. "Who the hell are you?" After I sent that I instantly got two messages. One my friend and the other was BearNose himself. I read my friends first. He said that I should make a thread asking about him. I read the other one. The subject was just a dot. When I opened it. It had a link and below it was words I can't even read. It's like not from foreign countries or anything. When I clicked it, it was a screenshot. Not any screenshot. It was two in game screenshot. One from my eyes and one from him. The one from me is something I don't remember taking. It was the island . Now the one from his. It was me in the game. When he turned around he must've taken a picture. The right side has a message. It said "WELCOME TO BEARNOSE ISLAND FUCKASS" I asked around but no one has heard of him. I stayed away from minecraft for a while. My friend went to my house to comfort me.

2 months later. I was feeling better. I had confidence to play it again but to stay away from the BearNose island server and played with my friend on some multiplayer. Two weeks later I started to enjoy the game more. I never went back to the server and I never planned to. Though, I still wonder about that BearNose guy. Was he human or…. Something else. I knew I had to put him behind me because I know he won't be coming back any time soon.

Or so I thought.


End file.
